


Loss

by brokencities



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Post-The Maze Runner, Safe Haven (Maze Runner), basically thomas and minho dealing with newt's death, thomas can't forgive himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencities/pseuds/brokencities
Summary: "It feels weird, doesn't it? Being here without Newt."
Relationships: Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> a very, very short one-shot (if it's even considered that) of thomas and minho dealing with newt's death.

"It feels weird, doesn't it?"

"What does?" asked Thomas. He looked up from the necklace that he was fiddling with in his hands, untangling the string from his fingers. Newt's necklace.

"Being here without Newt," Minho replied, softly. "It's been three days, but I'm still waiting for him to come back. As if he'll show up to the camp one day, or something." He leaned his head against the wall and laughed dryly.

Thomas, on the other hand, paused at the sound of Newt's name.

_Newt._

Neither one of them had brought up the topic of their friend's death, not since Minho gave Thomas that necklace two nights ago. They communicated with their eyes–eyes that understood and reassured the other–but never with their words. Until now.

Thomas cleared his throat, then nodded. "Yeah. I do, too," he replied. "Still wait for him, I mean."

He looked down, once again, at the necklace resting in his palm, gently holding it in his hands. This was the last piece of Newt that he had left, his last reminder of the person he had grown attached to.

The person he had lost.

_Newt._

Newt. Newt. Newt.

Newt, who had followed Thomas everywhere since meeting the boy at the Maze. Newt, who had put his friends first before anything, even before himself. Newt, who had managed to keep Thomas stable and composed. Newt, who had started calling him _"Tommy",_ a name that only he was allowed to use.

Newt, who had willed his own death in order to prevent himself from hurting anyone else. Newt, whom Thomas had failed to save. Newt, whom Thomas had _promised_ he'd bring to the Safe Haven, but didn't.

Newt, who is now gone.

Tears pricked at the corner of Thomas' eyes, threatening to fall. Despite his efforts to keep them in, one had managed to escape. Then another. And another.

He's _gone._

He's never coming back. He's never coming back. _He's never coming back._

"I'm sorry," Thomas whispered. He was still looking down at the necklace, which was now being held firmly in his hands. More tears began to drop, one by one. A few of them managed to land on the capsule attached to the end of the necklace, a hard reminder that what he held was all he had left of Newt. The tiny droplets slid off the glass cylinder, falling from the sides of the circular container and into the sand.

"I'm so sorry," he said again, gripping the capsule until his fingers turned white. This was his fault. He messed up, and now Newt was gone.

Beside him, Thomas watched Minho swipe a hand across his face from the corner of his eye. They were both in mourning for their friend.

"Thomas," Minho started, voice suddenly heavy with exhaustion. With emotion. With sorrow. "It's not your fault. You did everything you could, and you have to remember that. Please."

"I just don't..." Thomas stopped.

_I just don't think that I could ever forgive myself, or move on, even. How could I?_

Instead, Thomas nodded. 

No one else was here, out on the beach. It was late into the night, after all, and neither Thomas nor Minho had gotten up just yet. They've been here for hours, sitting on the sand, backs against the rocky wall behind them.

Waiting for Newt to come back.


End file.
